


Great boy he's waiting there for you

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [393]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, FC Bayern München, FC Schalke 04, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils ne s'aiment plus, il faut changer d'horizon.
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Series: FootballShot [393]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Great boy he's waiting there for you

Great boy he's waiting there for you

  
Leon a du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressent, bien évidemment il est heureux de jouer à la fois pour le Bayern et l'équipe nationale, mais le point négatif est qu'il doit rester à proximité de Joshua. Les autres pensent que c'est une bonne chose pour eux de se côtoyer autant, mais ils ne sont pas au courant, ne peuvent pas compromettre leurs relations tendues. Leon sort avec Joshua, certes. Ils ne s'aiment plus, ça aura duré un an, et maintenant ils se détestent. Il donnerait beaucoup pour se sortir de cette situation, revenir dans le passé et annuler leur relation. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas simplement se détacher ? Comment ont-ils pu seulement passer de l'amour à la haine ? Il est plutôt heureux quand Hansi le laisse sur le banc, ne le met pas au milieu de terrain aux côtés de Joshua.

  
Quelques semaines passent, et Joshua finit enfin par le laisser fuir. Ils n'ont plus à faire semblant. Leon est rassuré, il peut aimer qui il veut maintenant, il est libre. Libre des remarques, de la colère de Kimmich. Il va à Gelsenkirche pour se ressourcer, retrouver ses proches. Leon se retrouve involontairement dans les bras de Max, il lui a manqué, et c’est celui qu'il a toujours aimé au fond de lui, il regrette de l'avoir abandonné pour aller à Munich. Meyer l'embrasse après qu'il lui ait raconté sa précédente relation.

  
Julian est à peine surpris de voir Joshua débarquer chez lui avec beaucoup trop de colère pour son petit corps. Il n'a pas changé avec le temps, il est toujours aussi arrogant et colérique, voir hystérique vu comment il hurle à propos de Goretzka. Julian devra s'excuser auprès de ses voisins pour ce dérangement inopiné. Il fait de son mieux pour le faire taire en l'embrassant, sinon le gamin est parti pour toute la soirée. Weigl a envie de le renvoyer à Munich pour l'avoir dérangé, mais ça ne peut pas être un problème de le garder près de lui quelques heures.

  
Fin


End file.
